


沙发

by Naxim



Series: 家庭合影 [2]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxim/pseuds/Naxim
Summary: 诺尔从工地回来，他走上楼的时候听到利亚姆在接客了，但是他很累，并不想又折回街上去酒吧，于是诺尔还是走到了家门口。
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher, Liam Gallagher/Original Male Character(s)
Series: 家庭合影 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066955
Kudos: 15





	沙发

**Author's Note:**

> 子母文学，女士内衣，利亚姆有批，小心食用

利亚姆坐在客厅的沙发上抽烟。现在是下午，估摸着是很多人下班的时间。利亚姆眯死眼睛看了一眼门口，又把视线移回到电视屏幕上。

有脚步声从走廊传来，最后停在门口。一个男人，穿白色的汗衫和牛仔裤，看起来并不干净。利亚姆见人便把烟头摁灭在茶几的烟灰缸里，从沙发上站起来打算带着男人往卧室去，结果男人三两步走到利亚姆身边，抓着利亚姆的上臂把利亚姆甩回沙发上。

利亚姆瞪了一眼正在脱裤子的男人，但也没说什么，男人脱光下半身便如狼似虎地扑向利亚姆，把头埋在利亚姆的胸口。利亚姆脱下敞开的衬衫，伸手去解开蕾丝文胸的搭扣，劣质布料立即被男人扯下甩到身后的地上，利亚姆的胸部最先开始迎接男人的虐待。养育过孩子的乳房更丰满一些，乳头更大一些。男人一手抓着利亚姆左边的奶子，嘴巴啃着右边，另一只手去解内裤的抽绳，和内衣配套的黑色蕾丝内裤，穿在利亚姆身上其实是极其好看的，不过这个男人没眼光欣赏。

内裤只解开半边就足够，露出男人需要用的地方，男人的注意力便养那里转移了，另一根绳子就带着一小片布挂在大腿上。男人粗糙的手用力地在利亚姆的下面来回摩擦两把，利亚姆叫出声，男人手上也沾了水，笑得龌鹾，两根粗手指滑进穴里捅来捅去，把利亚姆的腿根搞得水光一片。

合着淫叫，利亚姆的腿根被掰开，手指换成男人的屌，说实在的，除了粗一点没什么区别。利亚姆配合男人，叫得动听，逼也伴随着男人进出的动作收缩夹紧，从男人的表情来看确实爽得很。

本来一切都正常，直到门口的光线明显暗下来。有一个人站在门口。

诺尔从工地回来，他走上楼的时候听到利亚姆在接客了，但是他很累，并不想又折回街上去酒吧，于是诺尔还是走到了家门口。

诺尔先看到的是被甩在地上的内衣，导致他在门口停顿了一秒，然后才抬头，看到嫖客在他的妈妈身上耸动。诺尔没说什么，拖着步子往厨房的方向走。

嫖客感觉有动静便抬头，看见了诺尔的背影，并没有停下下半身的动作，低头对眯着眼睛不知道魂被草到哪里的利亚姆说你儿子回来了。

男人看见利亚姆的眼睛忽然睁大，下半身也跟着夹紧。客厅和厨房并没有隔断，只有一张横在中间的饭桌。利亚姆转头看见诺尔站在洗碗台旁，拿着水壶，准备烧水，下一秒面前的男人就抓着他的头发把他的目光扭回来。

紧张什么，你儿子没见过你被人操吗？男人说得大声，利亚姆慌张地想把男人推开，男人见状，伸手去掐利亚姆的阴蒂，又揉又捏，利亚姆顿时没了力气，嘴巴却控制不住发出更淫荡的叫声。男人把利亚姆的腿抗到肩膀上，快速顶弄起来。

诺尔把水壶放下，等着水烧开，他想泡茶，但还要等上几分钟。诺尔转过身，看见他妈雪白的小腿在空中晃荡，膝盖挂着那条半脱不脱的黑色内裤，已经逐渐滑到小腿，利亚姆的脚背绷紧，脚趾抓紧又放松。诺尔走到餐桌前拉开凳子，制造了一声不和谐的声音，但显然没影响到那两人的动作。诺尔坐下解开自己的裤绳，把手伸进内裤里撸管。

他直勾勾地盯着利亚姆的腿，看利亚姆的蕾丝内裤随着利亚姆被操得发抖，从腿上挂到脚踝。嗯，黑色和利亚姆真的很配，诺尔抓着自己的屌想。内裤最终也没在利亚姆的腿上留住，轻飘飘落到沙发扶手上。男人似乎感受到什么转回头，隔着桌子看见底下诺尔的手放在裤裆里，但脸上又没什么表情，而且被盯着似乎也没有停下的意思。

男人把鸡巴从利亚姆的穴里抽出，扯起利亚姆的手臂粗暴地把人翻过去摆成趴姿，利亚姆没来得及反抗，脸正对着他儿子，男人在身后又把鸡巴捅回去，大声告诉利亚姆你儿子在对着你撸管。

利亚姆确实看到了，房子不大，餐桌离沙发并不远，看得很清楚，他看到诺尔的手在裤裆里上下移动。利亚姆闭上眼睛，悄悄把头埋到扶手里，但几下被发现男人发现了，因为利亚姆越叫越小声。男人抓着利亚姆的头发强迫他抬头，又在屁股上扇了一巴掌，那么松还不夹紧点，再不出声我把你废了，利亚姆又开始从嗓子里挤出呜呜咽咽地叫唤。

诺尔看着他妈在他面前像母狗一样，撅着屁股给人操。也不是第一次看，但在面前对着撸管确实是第一次，以前他会乖乖进到房间里的。利亚姆不愿意看他，但是没关系，这不影响诺尔对着他的脸撸管，想把精液射到那张漂亮的脸上。诺尔快到了，手上的动作越来越快，但是他现在不想射，于是用大拇指堵着口子，掐着根部，没射出来，等射精的欲望过去，又开始上下撸动。

男人终于舍得把自己的精液射到利亚姆穴里，等射空了便满意地抽出来，捡起地上的裤子穿好，从口袋里掏出几张皱巴巴的钞票扔在桌子上，又下流地揉了两把利亚姆的屁股，里面的精液被挤出来一点，男人又笑着骂了一句就走了，留下利亚姆趴在沙发上喘息。

诺尔从椅子上起来，水烧开，水壶的电源自动关闭，发出小小的声音，但是诺尔现在不想喝茶了。诺尔走过去把门关上，然后走到妈妈身边，利亚姆没有回头看他。

精液混着淫水一股一股从利亚姆的穴里流出来，直到诺尔把两根手指插进去利亚姆才挣扎起来，随后就被诺尔用全身按住。利亚姆不想做了。诺尔的手在穴里抠挖，想把嫖客射进去的都挖出来，但利亚姆还在扭动，液体糊在腿越来越多，掉到沙发上。

诺尔想让他妈停下来，刚才嫖客是摁了哪里能让他妈听话的？诺尔被挡住视线没有看到，只好一个一个地方去试。先是扇了利亚姆的屁股，利亚姆一夹紧下半身，液体又从穴里喷出来一股。诺尔把利亚姆翻过来正对着他，利亚姆立马出手往诺尔脸上扇，一声脆响，随后诺尔就抓住利亚姆的双手拉过头顶摁在扶手上，空出一只手继续。刚才被打的脸颊很烫，但是没关系。诺尔俯身去啃利亚姆的乳头，甚至用力嘬了一口，利亚姆的腿还在乱踢，看来不是这里。那就只有下面，诺尔摸到利亚姆的阴蒂，摸到那块滑溜溜的肉，直觉告诉他这是一个不寻常的地方，于是诺尔像用手对待利亚姆的乳头那样，用大拇指和食指揪着那里拉扯，终于换来利亚姆的惨叫，还有抽搐的腿。

诺尔趁机拉下裤头，把憋得难受的鸡巴拉出来，分开利亚姆的腿就塞进湿漉漉的穴里，果然舒服。诺尔眯起眼睛，随后那只手又回到那块肉上，诺尔发现只要动动手指，就能让妈妈的穴里喷出更多水。利亚姆也彻底软服，任由儿子的大鸡巴在身体里进进出出。

诺尔的鸡巴确实很大，小孩自己不知道，但是利亚姆清楚。现在诺尔还揪着那里下手不知轻重，利亚姆又疼又爽，没多久就要高潮一次。诺尔听利亚姆叫得凄惨，心里更加高兴，他听出来妈妈没有在装了，妈妈的下巴扬起来露出脖子，多漂亮。

诺尔还在进进出出，利亚姆不知道第几次高潮，脑子里空白一片，任由诺尔随便玩弄。诺尔早就松开摁住利亚姆的手了，利亚姆只是任由手臂滑落，所以诺尔得以继续探索妈妈的身体，在身上掐出新的痕迹。

忽然利亚姆的双腿痉挛起来，出声让诺尔停下，但显然诺尔不会答应，操得更加起劲，刚刚被放开的阴蒂也被狠狠掐了一下，利亚姆闷哼一声，两眼翻白，诺尔感觉有温热的液体浇灌在两人的结合处，淋湿诺尔没彻底脱下去的裤子。

利亚姆被干尿了。

诺尔一愣，随即笑起来，继续在妈妈身体里抽插，利亚姆彻底没了力气，像个破布娃娃瘫在沙发上。最后诺尔把屌从穴里抽出来，从沙发上下来站到利亚姆头靠着的位置旁，握着鸡巴，把精液射在了妈妈的脸上。


End file.
